All of Me
by AimeeLynn33
Summary: This is sort of Post Ep to 5.02 with Huck and Quinn in the bar.


I felt like they could of done more with the scene with Huckleberry Quinn in the bar in 5.02. This is what I wanted to happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal...I wish I did! Song All of Me by John Legend

Huck was sitting in the bar drinking thinking about what happened at OPA with Quinn. He knew she wouldn't be happy to see him but he went with Jake to help Olivia. He stayed back and when he looked at her he saw her fire and anger directed towards him. She didn't want him there. Then she did what she does best and got under his skin. She has been doing that since he met her. Even after all this time she is still all he thinks about and it pisses him off. He had enough of her snide remarks and he left. He remembers when she pulled the gun on him. At first he thought she wouldn't kill me but then he thought she actually might. He knew she knew it was him that killed all those people when they were at the morgue. She hurt him when she put the gun to his head. But like he told Liv, he hurt her too. He hurt her a lot and he doesn't know how things are going to go with them. A song comes on in the bar and he listens to the lyrics.

 **Drawing me in, and you kicking me out** **  
** **Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down** **  
** **What's going on in that beautiful mind** **  
** **I'm on your magical mystery ride** **  
** **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

The songs makes him think of Quinn so much. She had a way to draw him in and she has a hold on him. No matter what he does he can't let her go. He thinks of being with her and it hurts because he ruined it. She choose him over Charlie and he walked away. He pushes her away all the time but it's better for her that way.

 **My head's under water** **  
** **But I'm breathing fine** **  
** **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

She definitely crazy and so is he. He think what she was like when she first started OPA. She has changed so much. He blames it a lot of it on himself but he knows it's more than just him. Being framed for murder will definitely change you. Her life was ruined by the election rigging. He wonders if she misses her old life. She doesn't talk about it and he understands what it is like to lose everything. Huck knows he can never get his old life back, he is just too damage. She tries to hide it but Huck see the darkness in her. She pretends it not there but it's in her eyes.

' **Cause all of me** **  
** **Loves all of you** **  
** **Love your curves and all your edges** **  
** **All your perfect imperfections** **  
** **Give your all to me** **  
** **I'll give my all to you** **  
** **You're my end and my beginning** **  
** **Even when I lose I'm winning  
** **'Cause I give you all of me** **  
** **And you give me all of you**

He does love her, all of her. He has since he kissed and probably sooner. She told she loved him and he wonders if she still does. He thinks of the when they were together. When he first kissed her it unhinged him, and it opened something inside him. No matter how hard he tried he can forget the way she kisses. Some nights he lays awake and thinks about her. He needs to get over her. He is not good for her and he will break her.

 **How many times do I have to tell you** **  
** **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too** **  
** **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood** **  
** **You're my downfall, you're my muse** **  
** **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues** **  
** **I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**

She is his downfall. His body reacts when she is near him. Even tonight when she was trying to get him to explode all he wanted to do her take her in his arms. He knows that she still sees Charlie sometimes and it makes his blood boil and wants to rip Charlie's head off. He wonders if she loves Charlie and he feel his rage rising. He makes himself calm down. Why did this stupid song come on?

 **Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts** **  
** **Risking it all, though it's hard** **  
**

No matter what he does he can't get over her. Maybe it's time to lay all his cards on the table to be truly honest with her. That thought scares him. He doesn't know what she will say especially with the recent events with them. She always surprises him. He wonders what she is doing when suddenly senses her walking toward him and she sits down.

She sighs

"I have been mad at you for like ever."

"Go away." He said

"But then I started to think what is so sane about me?"

"Quinn..."

""I dispose of bodies and get turned on my crime scenes. Hacking is hot. Im not your all-American girl and I don't want to be."

Huck looked at her, really looked at her.

"You not wrong. About me. Something wrong with me. " He said as they looked at her.

"That's my point. Something is wrong with me too." She said honestly. He knows she right and he can see it as she looked at him. They are the same, both broken.

He takes a drink and looks at her again.

I missed you. I missed you a lot." He sees her smile and he knows she misses him too. She orders a drink and he tells himself he is going to be honest with her about everything even if she doesn't feel the same way.

" I need to talk to you about something." He said.

"What?"

"Not here. Finish you drink and then we'll go." She gives him a confused look. She slams her drink down and they walk out into the cool night and head to his apartment.


End file.
